<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bunny One-Shot by PrincessMyxomatosis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951026">Bunny One-Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMyxomatosis/pseuds/PrincessMyxomatosis'>PrincessMyxomatosis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMyxomatosis/pseuds/PrincessMyxomatosis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprisingly SAFE FOR WORK Butters x Kenny one-shot! &lt;3 </p><p>Kenny has plans to ask Butters out. :3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bunny One-Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly sliding his parka off, Kenny begins cleaning his room. He hangs the worn orange coat in his closet. 'I have got to get a new jacket' he thinks to himself, closing the closet door and wiping things down. He had finally saved up and painted his bedroom. He wanted everything to be clean, and perfect.</p><p>Kenny invited Butters over for dinner, because he got a raise and could now afford to feed his family plus a few friends here and there. </p><p>It wasn't long before he heard Karen giggling, and saw Kevin had answered the door with his toothbrush still hanging out of his mouth. "Fuck." Kenny whispers under his breath as he walks toward the door. "Well? Go finish brushing." He silently scolds his older brother, who was still in his boxers, hair unbrushed. 'I ask for ONE day..' he thinks, rolling his eyes as he pulls the door open. </p><p>"Leo! You're early." Kenny's face flushes as he watches the sparkle in Butters' one good eye.<br/>
"Hey Ken. Sorry, I can wait outside if you'd like." Butters responds smiling.<br/>
"Don't be silly! Come on in." Kenny grins, showing more of the little gap where his tooth is chipped.</p><p>Karen pulls on Butters' sleeve. "Come on, or Mom will get mad because the door was open too long."<br/>
Kenny nods as Butters begins walking in.</p><p>"Dinner is almost ready! It'll just be a few more minutes. Mind if Karen keeps you company for a bit?" Kenny asks, being sure to see Butters nod before ducking back into the kitchen.<br/>
"So what's for dinner, Karen?" Butters asks, tapping his knuckles together as he's always done when he's nervous about something.<br/>
"He didn't tell you either?" Karen asks, shocked.<br/>
He shakes his head, "Nope.. Said it was a surprise."<br/>
"Whatever it is, it smells good." Kevin states, plopping on the couch beside Butters.<br/>
"Well hiya Kevin." Butters says with a sheepish grin, "How have you been?" </p><p>"DINNER IS SERVED!" Kenny exclaims from the kitchen, "Kare-Bear, you wanna help me set the table?"<br/>
"Nooo Kenny! You're supposed to have everything ready BEFORE you say dinner is served!" Karen pouts.<br/>
"Oh, uh.. oops.. I knew that." Kenny facepalms.</p><p>"Do you need help Ken?" Butters asks, beginning to stand. "I could help if you wa-"<br/>
"No-no no, we're good." Kenny interrupts. "You stay there and talk to my brother.."</p><p>Kevin shrugs, "What's gotten into him? He's been so weird today."<br/>
"I don't know." Butters taps his knuckles together once more.</p><p>Five of the longest minutes of silence pass.<br/>
"Okay, <em>NOW<em> dinner is served!" Karen exclaims. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Butters and Kevin head to the dining room to see a slider burger dinner prepared with potato wedges and coleslaw as sides.<br/>
"Oh hamburgers!" exclaims Butters. "Everything looks delicious!"<br/>
"Thanks, Leo!" Kenny grins proudly. "What do my sibs think though?"<br/>
"Smells good." Kevin states, his stomach growling.<br/>
"Mhmm!" Karen nods excitedly.<br/>
"Who wants to wake the 'rents?" Kevin asks, sticking his finger to his nose.<br/>
"UGhh! Not it!" Karen puts her finger to her nose.<br/>
"Not it!" Kenny exclaims, "Aw shit." He realizes that only leaves Butters. "Nevermind.. I'll do it." he states grumpily. "Leo, hold the fort!" he grins, heading to his parents' room.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I can't wait to eat!" Karen tells Butters, who is sitting next to her at the table.<br/>
"Me neither." Butters responds, salivating at the smell of onions and potatoes. "Hamburgers are my favorite."<br/>
"Mine too." Kevin nudges Butters' arm, grinning his brace-faced grin.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Didja at least remember to put the beer in the fridge?" Stuart asks, growling at Kenny for having woke him up.<br/>
"Don't yell at him ya drunk piece of shit!" Carol yells.<br/>
"I wasn't yelling, you're yelling!" Stuart yells back.<br/>
"Mom, Dad.. Please! I have company." Kenny whimpers. "Yes, your beer is cold."<br/>
"Thanks kiddo." Stuart grins, tussling his son's hair.<br/>
Carol rolls her eyes. "At least one of my kids has manners." she grumbles. "So what'd you make this time, Kenny?"<br/>
"Whatever it is," Stuart pauses to sniff the air, "It smells great!"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Everyone sits down at the dinner table. Kenny passes around a sack of slider buns so that everyone can get their own food.<br/>
He sits across from Butters, as his siblings have taken the seats to the left and right of him; which in turn leaves Carol and Stuart to sit on either side of Kenny.<br/>
"Alright everyone, dig in!" Kenny grins, helping himself to a few potato wedges and two sliders.<br/>
""Gee, thanks Ken!" Butters excitedly reaches for a slider. "Could someone pass the mustard?"<br/>
"I got it!" Karen grabs for it, but Kevin gets it before she can.<br/>
"Here ya go." He hands it to Butters and laughs at his scowling little sister.<br/>
"HEY!" She yells angrily. "I was gonna.."<br/>
"Snooze ya loose!" He pokes his tongue out at her.<br/>
"No arguing at the table!" Carol reminds her children.<br/>
"So, what was your name again kid?" Stuart asks Butters.<br/>
"Well.. My name is Leopold Stotch, but everyone calls me Butters." he responds shyly. Stuart had never actually acknowledged his existence before.<br/>
"Butters, huh?" Carol asks.<br/>
"Why does Kenny call you Leo?" Karen giggles.<br/>
"Karen.." Kenny blushes.<br/>
"I think it's just a nickname." Butters smiles, "I don't mind it though."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Once the awkward conversations and dinner have been completed, Kevin and Karen agree to do the dishes, Stuart prepares for his 3rd shift job, and Carol sits at the couch to watch television.<br/>
Kenny had finally made enough money to buy his parents a new tv, and even got them basic cable!<br/>
"Whatcha watching, mom?" Kenny asks as he picks up the magazines that had fallen off the coffee table.<br/>
"Some show called Friends." she responds. "I used to watch it when it first came on, but I never got to see if that Ross guy ended up with Rachel."<br/>
"Oh, yeah I think Stan's mom watches that sometimes." Butters responds.<br/>
"Sharon and I used to watch it together, way back when." Carol smiles at the memory, before fading back into the tv.<br/>
"Let's go to my room." Kenny states, watching his mother for confirmation.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Butters follows Kenny who leads the way, picking up random stuffed animals and tossing them into a toy box in the room before his.<br/>
"Sorry about the mess." Kenny blushes. "I had intended to clean before you got here."<br/>
"Gee Ken, I'm sorry for showing up early." Butters rubs his hand against his arm. "I was just excited to see my best friend!"<br/>
"It's okay, Leo." Kenny chuckles. "I was excited to see you too!"<br/>
"You don't have to clean up for lil ol' me, though!" Butters takes Kenny's hand and leads him into his own room. "I've always been around. I know what it's like."<br/>
"It's just a little more embarrassing nowadays." Kenny scratches at the back of his neck. "I mean, we're old enough to know how to clean up after ourselves and I know I work, but it doesn't excuse not cleaning and-"<br/>
"Ken.." Butters interrupts, but stops before he says what he was going to and instead kisses Kenny's cheek. "Sorry."<br/>
Kenny blushes, "Don't be.." he places his hands on Butters' cheeks, staring into his eyes. "Unless you didn't mean it."<br/>
"Of course I meant it.." Butters blushes. "I-"<br/>
Kenny interrupts him with a peck on the lips. "Good." he blushes in return.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>They sit on the bed, side by side, in silence for a few moments.<br/>
"I was planning on asking you out tonight.." Kenny states; the silence had become overwhelming.<br/>
"Do it then." Butters responds.<br/>
Kenny looks him up and down with a chuckle. "I mean.. Alright." he clears his throat. "Leo, will you be my boyfriend?"<br/>
Butters doesn't respond. He simply pushes Kenny back onto the bed and kisses him passionately, his tongue dancing with the other's. He runs his fingers through Kenny's thick, fluffy, blonde hair.<br/>
After a few minutes of heated make-out session, they break to breathe. "I thought you'd never ask." Butters cuddles into Kenny.<br/>
"So glad I did." Kenny chuckles.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>